


A Bunny's Halloween

by Xqueenie



Series: Bunnies [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drag Queens, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Playboy Bunny AU, So much fluff it'll give you more cavities than your Halloween candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Happily Ever After needs a Halloween Special.<br/>---<br/>A Bunnies Halloween special for my lovely readers! Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bunny's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Bunnies is such a big hit and I can't believe so many of you like it! So here's my special gift (two days late, I'm so sorry!!) for Halloween!
> 
> This happens after Bunnies 2, so make sure you're caught up!  
> ([please consider donating to this Gofundme for me and my girlfriend to get together](https://www.gofundme.com/ncany2jw) )
> 
> (psst and follow my [blog!](xandraqueen.tumblr.com) )
> 
> I am also now taking requests for [writing commissions!](http://xandraqueen.deviantart.com/journal/Writing-Commissions-573834778) Follow me on tumblr or watch me on dA to submit requests!

“OH, FUCK ME IN THE ASS.”

Tom couldn’t help but jump at Loki’s sudden exclamation. No one else at the breakfast table did, but Tom figured they must’ve been used to it by now. Even Loki’s new boyfriend/former brother (“Foster! He was only my foster brother!”) didn’t seem to be surprised at the outburst.

“When and where, babe?” Thor grinned, glancing up from reading the paper.

Loki, frazzled and half-dressed, seemed to be a bit thrown off by the comment for a second, then he smiled grudgingly at the blonde. “Later, darling. Later.”

It had been eight months since Tom’s eighteenth birthday, and Chris’s house was a little more crowded than usual.

Even though Loki had technically moved out to live in a cute little seaside apartment with Thor, the two of them hardly ever went three days without visiting. (And the complex was just a walk up the beach from Chris’s place, so it wasn’t much of an effort to come visit their friends.)

Adam had just gotten back from being gone-- he was trying to restart his music career, and had been staying in L.A. for a good three months trying to get back in contact with some old friends in the industry. They had all missed him, and were very glad he was back.

Will was in another show, and Tom hadn’t seen him happier in his two years now of living with the Bunnies. He seemed to have found his spark again, and they were all extremely happy for him.

Mags and Hal were just as inseparable as ever. If you wanted one of them, the other came along with him. The only time they were ever apart was when Mags had to go to work-- he’d gotten a job at a tech store in town; fixing computers and phones, updating hardware and software, things he already did for his housemates that he loved to do anyway. And even then, whenever Mags had a break, he was with Hal then too. (More often than not, making out in the back of the car.)

Seeing the two of them together gave Tom a warm fuzzy feeling inside, and he wondered what a cosmic coincidence it must have been to bring them together. Or maybe it was fate; maybe they were both meant to meet Chris, to become Bunnies, and then fall in love. But aside from the occasional bickering (if they could break away from their lip lock long enough to even bicker), they were just perfect for each other.

So there they all were at the breakfast table, as it was meant to be, once again wondering why the hell Loki was being such a drama queen _this time._

“What’s the problem this time, Loki?” Hal asked, barely interested. He and Mags were a tangled mass of limbs on the couch, and Mags didn’t look very conscious.

“My favorite eyeliner pencil broke.”

“I’ve got the same brand, Loki,” Tom smiled, rolling his eyes a little, “You can borrow mine.”

“You, Twinkie, are a lifesaver. I don’t need it now, though, I’ll just borrow it before the party tonight. I’m too pissed to put on my face right now.”

Ah, tonight. That night was Halloween, and Tom knew what that entailed. Last year, the entire house had gone to a party in the most popular gay bar in town (creatively named “The Cockpit”, which always made Tom giggle), and he was excited to learn that they would be going to the same party again this year too.

Everyone had a costume. Even Adam had been convinced to put on some fake vampire fangs (“But if you cover me in glitter and call me _Edward_ , Loki, I _will_ strangle you with your corset laces.”). Will, ever the Shakespeare nut, had found himself a Jack Skellington skull to carry around, and had bought a Jack Skellington costume to match it. Mags and Hal had decided to match this year: as Doc Brown and Marty McFly from _Back To The Future_. Chris, after many giggles from his boys, would be pulling off a Pimp costume. And Tom would be pulling off the same costume he’d worn last year: an actual playboy Bunny. Fishnets and all.

Loki, ever-fabulous, had hand-made his own sexy witch costume: green ruffles underneath a black skirt, black corset with green trim, and a jacket with a long train that swept along behind him. He was so very proud of it. Thor would be going with them this time, too. And Loki’s puppy would be dressed… as a puppy. (Well, a werewolf.)

“So,” Thor said, “Loki tells me the lot of you are going to a party tonight?”

“Yep,” Hal answered as he tried to disentangle himself from his sleepy boyfriend, “It is the most fabulous Halloween party in Miami. Hope it’s not too gay for you, frat boy.”

“Oh, please.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“What- I _am_ gay!”

“Babe, don’t worry about it.” Loki chuckled, patting his puppy’s arm.

Thor took his hand and gave it a little kiss. “Well, originally, a couple of work buddies and I were going to go to _The Labyrinth_ , but I’ll go with you, if you guys don’t mind.”

Tom smiled at him, “We don’t mind.”

“ _The Labyrinth?_ ” Hal asked, “As in David Bowie?”

“I think he means the haunted house.” Mags piped up, voice croaky from sleep.

“He lives!” Will laughed, reaching over the couch to ruffle Mags’s hair. “Come eat, Magnus. I made blueberry muffins~”

“ _The Labyrinth_ is a haunted house, yeah,” Thor said, “it’s based off something from Greek Mythology, I think.”

“The story of the Greek Hero Theseus,” Will grinned, “imagine: a gigantic maze, made by a genius architect and engineer, full of perils both mortal and magical. At the center of this maze lives a horrible beast; half-man, half-bull.”

“...nerd.”

“Oh, shut up, Hal.”

Tom bit into his muffin, glancing over to the hallway as Chris finally appeared. Dressed as casually as the rest of them, Chris was just pulling his fingers through that gorgeous golden hair. Tom didn’t even care anymore that he ended up staring at him; that was his Chris. He could stare if he wanted to. Chris smiled at him and kissed his head as he walked by, then went down the line, greeting each of his Bunnies in similar ways, finishing off with a sweet kiss with Will as he handed Chris his breakfast. As Chris went to go sit down, he gave Thor a friendly clap on the shoulder.

“A haunted house maze, though,” Tom said, leaning his elbows on the table and glancing around at everyone, “That sounds exciting.”

“What’s this now?” Chris asked as he nibbled on a muffin and hugged Will’s waist.

“What if we went there before the party?” Loki suggested, seating himself down in Thor’s lap, “A good thrill might put us in the mood to party the night away, eh?”

A murmur of agreement went around the table, and Will began to play with Chris’s hair. “What do you think, Daddy? Haunted house first, then the party?”

The others trained their eyes on him, and Chris paused a second before laughing at them. “You all know you’re all adults and don’t need my permission, right?”

Tom grinned. “Of course we do, you’re our Daddy~” Thor nearly choked on his coffee, and the others burst into laughter.

Laughing along with them, Chris nuzzled into Will’s side. “That sounds fun. We can do that.”

*          *          *

 _The Labyrinth_ was on the edge of Miami, in a rather large open lot that was usually empty. But they’d cleaned it up and dressed it up-- the staff were even all wearing white togas. The maze itself was hidden within a large black tent; probably to make the inside much more creepy, no doubt.

Until they got to the front of the line, Tom had no doubt in his mind that this was going to be fun. But after the couple ahead of their group was sent in, anxiety began to settle in. He found himself gripping Chris’s sleeve as they approached the velvet rope.

They’d all paired off, since the staff wouldn’t let them go as a huge group. Hal and Mags remained conjoined, as usual; Loki and Thor were clinging to each other (or, rather, Thor was clinging to Loki), and Will had his arm hooked around Adam’s shoulders.

And Tom was clinging to Chris’s sleeve.

Finally, the rope went up, and Tom nearly jumped when he felt Chris’s hand on his lower back.

“Scared, baby?” Chris murmured in his ear.

Tom managed a smile for him. “Not with you here, Daddy.”

The entryway into the tent was dim, but it went black as soon as the tent flap swung shut. Tom mustered every ounce of courage in his body and told himself that he wasn’t a fucking wimp and he could do this. He had Chris at his side; he could do anything.

The next thing that happened was a booming narration played over loudspeakers that sounded like they were all around them:

 _“Welcome to the Labyrinth,”_ the voice said, _“The very walls of this cursed maze are living. Breathing. Moving.”_

Tom nearly laughed at the cheesiness of the voice. He looked up at Chris’s face, a small grin playing on his lips. Chris grinned back and kissed his nose, and they began their walk through the maze. The moment they took their first step further into the tent, lights flickered at their feet, revealing the jagged, rocky walls for just an instant before flickering out again.

_“We apologize for the lighting, but you are now underneath the island of Crete, thousands of years before the Roman Empire came to be. Back when magic and monsters and gods and demons roamed the earth freely. Mind the monsters.”_

Suddenly, a gigantic snake monster popped out from a corner neither of them had seen was there. Or, it was a guy dressed as a snake monster, but it still made Tom yelp and stumble backward into Chris. They hurried together, fingers interlocked, down the hallway to their right.

Not a hundred feet down, they hit a wall, and the lights flickered again. To the right, the tunnel stopped, and it looked like something was oozing out of the wall. To the left was another doorway, so that was where they turned.

As they passed through the doorway, they heard the voice again:

_“Watch your step, the catwalk can be treacherous.”_

_What catwalk?_ Tom thought. As if to answer his question, the lights flickered yet again, but this time, they stayed on, glowing an iridescent green. They were standing on a grated catwalk, suspended in a gigantic tube. It looked like they were standing in the very middle of a toilet paper roll, with the inside painted in messy greens, reds, and browns. The disembodied (recorded) voice began to laugh, and the next sound they heard was the roaring of an engine as the tube began to roll sideways.

“There’s only room for one at a time,” Chris said, squeezing Tom’s shoulder, “I’ll go first and you follow me, okay babe?”

Tom nodded, trying not to look down. Even with his efforts to keep his vision locked on the other side of the tube, his legs still couldn’t walk a straight line. His brain was out-of-whack; they should have been moving, but the ground was steady. It didn’t make any sense to his center of balance. Chris was going slow, also unsure of his footing, but he steadily made it across and turned to wait for Tom. In the last stretch, Tom fell and landed on his hands and knees, his head spinning.

“Come on, baby, you can do it!” He heard Chris shout over the cacophony of creepy noises and music. Tom struggled to his feet, but just as he looked up, a trapdoor slammed down in front of Chris. Tom panicked, using his hands to push himself off his knees and launch himself toward the door. When the door opened again, Chris was gone, and the side panel of the back wall had switched sides.

This wasn’t fun anymore.

Tom took off down the hall, trying to ignore the actors in costume. He was still frightened whenever one of them popped out from a hole in the wall or from around a corner, but, aside from a startled yelp, he tried not to react to them. He rounded a few corners and dodged more moving parts, until he realized he was running in circles. When he found himself back at the same corner with Medusa again, he finally took a turn in the opposite direction.

The music wasn’t so loud here, and Tom passed a little three-sided room posed like an ancient Greek murder scene, before he came to yet another junction. First he tried the right, and nearly had a heart attack when he almost fell into a ditch carved into the floor. An enormous animatronic lion sat in the very bottom, turning his head and flicking his tail, jostling his bed of human bones.

“Nemean Lion’s Den,” Tom, breathless, read the sign on the wall next to his hand. “Give me a break.”

Back at the junction, he found himself ready to sit down and cry. Come on, Tom. You’re eighteen, not four. Just get to the end of this stupid maze and make Chris buy you a damn drink at the party for getting separated.

Tom took a deep breath and rounded the corner, where he bumped into someone. He froze, the light from the floodlights at their feet casting terrifying shadows on the face of the man he’d bumped into. The man turned around quick and loomed over him, and Tom screamed as he stumbled back and fell on his ass.

“...Tom?”

Tom, tears forming in his eyes, scooted back a bit, but as the other guy stepped further into the light, he stopped.

“Adam? What-”

Adam (vampire fangs still intact) helped Tom back to his feet. “What are you screaming for? It’s just me.” He offered Tom a gentle hug, and Tom nuzzled into his leather jacket. “Where’s Chris?”

“We got separated-”

“Adam, come on!” Will poked his head around the corner, his wide grin barely illuminated by the flickering lights. “They’ve got a Minotaur!”

Hearing Will’s voice made Tom smile, and he followed along with the two of them, holding Adam’s hand. They passed the animatronic Minotaur (which looked so fake it actually made Tom laugh), and finally, the pathway out of the maze was lit by a “golden string” of light in the floor. With Will explaining the significance of the “golden string”, the three of them finally exited the tent. Gathered out by a couple food trucks and some picnic tables were the rest of the crew: Loki, sitting on the table (as fabulously as possible), Thor, sitting next to him and digging into a funnel cake, Hal, sitting with Mags perched in his lap, and Chris, pacing a rut into the dirt.

Tom squealed in delight and jumped Chris, nearly knocking him over. They hugged tightly for a bit, and Chris kissed his head while mumbling about how sorry he was that they got separated and how he was going to make up for it tenfold.

Will raised an eyebrow at Hal and Mags. “Wait a second, you two went in last, how are you out already?”

Mags huffed. “This one couldn’t keep his hands off me. We got kicked out.”

Hal shrugged. “Sorry~” But he definitely wasn’t all that sorry.

Loki hopped down off the table, trying not to be thrown off-balance as his heels dug into the dirt. “Forget Hal’s wandering hands, let’s head to the party~”

“Yeah, at least there they won’t kick you two out for groping on the dance floor.”

*          *          *

By the time they got there, the party was already jumping. Loki dragged Thor straight towards the dance floor, while the others went to go sit down. Chris and Will went up to the bar to get drinks for everyone, and Tom leaned back to scan around the club.

Guys were either on the floor dancing or standing talking to each other, and the entire place seemed to be raining glitter and bubbles. Tom did a double-take at a few girls sitting at the bar-- no, wait, those weren’t girls. But, they were the most fabulous drag queens Tom had seen in a long while. He accidentally made eye contact with one of them, and she quickly gestured for her friends’ attention. She murmurs something to them, and they all looked over at Tom. Suddenly, his face felt hot, and she wiggled her fingers at him in a little wave. He waved back shyly, and she set her drink down and began to clomp over in her enormously tall platform boots.

Tom wanted to sink into the seat out of embarrassment as the drag queen leaned over him in her shimmery gold top and booty shorts.

“Sorry if I’m bothering you, sweetie,” she said, (in a rather on-point falsetto) “But I just wanted to tell you that you are the cutest darn thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Th-thank you.” Tom stammered.

“Well, my name’s Ginger; Ginger Snapp. What’s yours?”

“Tom.”

“Tom! Even a cute name. Would it be alright if I borrowed you for just a little while? My friends and I want to buy you a drink.”

Tom glanced over at the others left at the table. Hal and Mags were already too engrossed in their make-out session to notice, and Adam had his eyes trained on Tom. He nodded, but he gave Tom a look he could understand: _you give me the signal, and I’ll get you out of there._

“Sure,” he told Ginger, “but just for a little bit.”

She nodded and grinned at him, her bright orange wig bobbing with her head movement. She stood up straight and held her hand out to lead him over to the bar where her friends were all gathered.

“Ladies,” she said, presenting Tom to the group, “This is Tom~ I offered to buy him a drink.”

Tom waved at the girls, glancing at all five of them he hadn’t met yet: one had a long red wig and her costume resembled Ariel, the next was dressed up like Belle, then an Elsa, Rapunzel, and Jasmine. Tom glanced at Ginger’s outfit; she seemed to be the only one not conforming to the Disney Princess theme.

“Tom,” Ginger continued, gesturing to each of the drag queens as she called their name, “This is Cherie Bomb, Bea Onsay, Crystal Ball, Ana Belle, and Ivanna B. Queen.”

“Call me Iva.” Jasmine said, pushing the black wig over her shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Tom spoke over the music.

“Are you here all alone, darlin~?” Cherie asked, petting his arm gently.

“No, he’s got a whole caravan over there with him.” Ginger laughed as her friend swatted her.

“Aww, but look at his little bunny ears!” Bea squealed, feeling Tom’s fake ears. “Oh, he’s so cute, I could just gobble him up.”

Face red as a tomato, Tom stayed with the six friends (who called themselves “The Amazons”) for a little while. They continued to flatter him and gaze at him and ask nonspecific questions about him. He told him about his life and how Chris pretty much saved him, and they were all nearly in tears by the time his story was done.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, Chris and Will had made it back to the table with everyone’s drinks and noticed Tom’s absence.

“Where’d Tom go?” Chris nudged Hal to try and get his attention off of Mags for two seconds.

“Uhh-” Hal glanced over to where Tom had been sitting.

“Looks like he’s made some new friends.” Mags chuckled and pointed to Tom and the Drag Queens. Chris turned around and watched as the girls continued to fawn over Tom. He glanced back over his shoulder at Adam.

“Adam-”

“He’s fine,” Adam said, crossing his arms, “I’m watching him.”

Chris still felt a bit uneasy. He left Will to distribute drinks, and wove his way through the tables and down the bar, and managed to catch the end of Tom’s spiel.

“...I basically owe my whole life to him,” Tom was saying, “If Chris hadn’t found me that day… I don’t know what would have become of me.”

Chris stopped, a smile spreading across his face. He put his hands in his pockets and slowed his pace, walking up to them.

“That’s so sweet!” Ginger sobbed, “I wish I had a Daddy that loved me that much!”

“Tom,” Crystal took his hands and squeezed them, “You listen to me, you are the luckiest person on this entire planet to have found someone like that. You keep him and hold him and don’t ever let him go, okay?”

Tom grinned and nodded, and that was when he noticed Chris. He made eye contact with him as he uttered, “I will. Always.”

Iva gasped: “Is that him?!”

Tom nodded, still grinning like a fool, “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Ooh!”

“Well, he’s just how you described him~”

“Hubba hubba!”

“He even looks like a Daddy~”

“You ready to dance, baby?” Chris asked. Tom loved how they didn’t break eye contact for a second.

“Absolutely, Daddy.”

A slow song began to play, and Chris led Tom to their own private little corner of the dance floor. The rest of the world faded away as Chris put his arm around him, and they began to sway in circles to the slow beat. Tom closed his eyes and laid his ear over Chris’s heart, listening to the gentle thumping as Chris pressed a loving kiss to his golden curls.

There was nothing else Tom could have wanted in the whole, wide world in this one little moment-- nothing except Chris.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Drag Queens so much.  
> Happy Halloween~~


End file.
